Talk:Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis
Can we get a screen grab of Jool from PKW?--Agarcia 03:43, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll see what I can find, or I'll pull out PKW tonight and get one.--Dakkoth 13:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::There you go. Not the best, but because Jool only played a minor role in PKW, I was not able to find promo pictures like the ones Hallmark put out for other major cast memembers.--Dakkoth 13:14, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Always check the original site for photos first. We have a lot. I won't time today to transfer, but here is the link for Jool: http://farscape-1.com/index.php?title=Joolushko%20Tunai%20Fenta%20Hovalis--Agarcia 18:39, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Unrealized Reality Characters We should probably use some consistency when we talk about the "Bizarro" Moya characters. I started doing it the way I was, with character they're supposed to be followed by the character the actor normally plays after Stark/Sikozu was copied from the Wikipedia page. So, do we want to do it like that, or some other way. Slash or dash? Mistrx75 09:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I will admit, I'm personally a bigger fan of dashes than slashes--I just think they give the words a cleaner look. But if Wikipedia uses slashes, that's probably what people are used to using, so maybe that's the better way to go. As for the name order, I just chose randomly, so switching it to should-be followed by normal works fine for me. What's your preference on slash or dash? Pictomancer 17:17, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Jool's Death Despite that this isnt proven, the Eidelon temple was attacked by a Scarran Nuclear bomb, a massive one at that. If there was to be more Farscape, bringing back Jool, in particular, would be almost as difficult as bring back Zhaan. Its only really possible in the slightest because we did not see her die. Anonymous Firstly, discussing Jool's likelihood of survival belongs on her Discussion page, not her Article. Secondly, I actually find it very easy to imagine that Jool survived. My uncle believes that she was sending the vid link from underground, and was protected by the sheer weight of stone above her. I personally believe that Jool was captured by the Scarrans as soon as she was left behind on Arnessk, and was replaced by a Bioloid meant to be a trap for Crichton; the Bioloid, however, lost its mind thanks to the remaining magnetics of the planet and went feral. Jool was being tortured in a Scarran military base, but managed to escape and is now on the run. And I'm sure there are many other logical explanations how she could still be alive as well. Pictomancer 21:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :And Pictomancer is correct. Any speculation for Season 5 should probably go on the Talk pages. Mistrx75 07:32, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Section Heading I think we should change many of these section headings away from "Pre-Show," and "Season #" as I find it breaks the Point of View. "Pre-Show" could probably be changed to "Life Before Moya" or something similar. Season 3 and Season 4 are a bit more difficult though. LiveLongandProsper (talk) 02:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC)